Surprise, Surprise
by lovers-warmth-lovers-fear
Summary: Tohru gets a call from Akito. Oneshot. CONTAINS LEMON AkitoTohru don't like the pair then don't read!


1AkitoxTohru Oneshot

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!!

No Flames, or I'll use them to set ya on fire .0

Tohru Honda sighed and looked up at the looming gates of the Main Sohma house. It was a cold winters day, and a dark cloud rested menacingly in the sky. Tohru continued to stare with fear at the door. She wondered what Akito wanted.

_Flashback-_

_The phone rang. Tohru was busy making dinner in the kitchen, so Shigure answered the phone. Tohru could hear the conversation from her position at the stove. _

_"Hello?" Shigure said cheerfully. Yuki and Kyo were watching TV in the main room._

_"Tohru? The phone is for you." Shigure called. Tohru dashed to the phone. _

_"Hello? This is Tohru." she said. She nearly dropped the phone when she heard the voice._

_"Miss Honda, you are to come to Sohma House tomorrow. You are to be alone, and tell no one. Be here at noon. I'll have a maid escort you to Akito's quarters. He wishes to have a talk with you." instructed Kureno. Tohru gulped and muttered a 'yes' into the phone, then heard a click._

_"Tohru? What was it?" asked Shigure. Tohru had paled and ad a look of fear on her face. She shook it off and smiled at Shigure._

_"Nothing. I'll go finish dinner." she said, a feeling of worry now in her chest._

_End Flashback-_

Tohru finally got up enough courage to open the gate. It was 11:50, so she was a little early. She stood in wonder as she stared at the snow-covered garden inside the gate. A few minutes later, she saw a stern-looking old woman in servants dress walk up.

"Miss Honda, I assume. Come this way." she instructed in a cracked voice. Tohru followed without a word.

After ten minutes, Tohru could see Kureno standing outside a door. He looked slightly cold. Tohru was led up to him, then the maid was dismissed.

"Hello, Miss Honda. Akito will see you now." he said. Tohru gave him a fearful glance as he opened the door and Tohru stepped inside.

It was warm inside. Tohru took off her shoes and coat, and put them up appropriately. She could see Akito's lithe form, dressed in his usual robes, at the front of the room, looking out a window. Tohru sat on her knees respectfully and waited for the head of the family's acknowledgment. He turned and slowly looked at her with cold dark eyes.

"Kureno, you may leave." he said. Tohru could feel her heart race as the tall man left the room, leaving her and Akito alone. Akito came up to Tohru, standing in front of her and looking down.

"Look me in the eyes." he instructed. Tohru looked up at him, her eyes locking into his. He could see her fear. He could see how much she wanted to run. He could see everything.

"Don't fear me, my sweet girl. I should not be feared. You should fear yourself for causing my anger." Akito said in a sickly sweet voice. Tohru found she could not look away or move in anyway: she was frozen with fear.

Akito knelt down so he was in Tohru's face. His nose touched hers, and their lips were barely an inch apart. Tohru had nowhere to look but his eyes. She saw his self-hatred, his hate of the world, and, though she was probably imagining it, lust. As she tried to reason this out, she felt a powerful force on her soft lips. Akito was kissing her. Tohru was shocked at the warm, intoxicating feeling she felt. It was like drinking the sweetest, warmest tea she ever drank.

"A-Akito-sama?!" she gasp. He hit her. "Shut up, woman. Don't speak." he said, and stood up. Tohru cowered in his presence, shaking with fear. "The sweater. Take it off." he ordered. Tohru felt tears prick her eyes. Why would he do this to her? "Or do you want me to lock up that monster earlier than planned?" he sneered. Tohru bit her lip in shame, and her hands pulled up her sweater. Akito watched with emotionless eyes as she did so.

Tohru crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide herself. Her bright-red face was streaked with tears. "Pah. You are not beautiful. You are little more than average, at best. What do they see in you? Why do they love you and not me? . ." he asked, more to himself than Tohru. "Get up." he said, and she stood. "At least you listen well." he scoffed, and kissed her again. His cold hands roamed all around her body. Tohru closed her eyes, ashamed.

'_Mother, I can only imagine what you must think of me now. . .'_ she thought. Akito unhooked her bra and felt her chest. Tohru squeeked and tried to pull away. Akito pushed her to the ground.

"Stupid girl. No use resisting. It will happen, whether you like it," he said, pausing to like his lips, "or not." Tohru crossed her arms in front of her, and started to cry, biting her lip to muffle her sobs. Akito sighed softly and kneeled by Tohru, reaching to touch her cheek. She flinched and bit her lip harder, drawing blood.

Akito smeared the blood over her lips and kissed her, the crimson liquid a metallic lipstick. He licked her lips and started to kiss her neck, nibbling on her ear.

"Take off the rest, woman." he whispered in her ear. She shuddered, and started to obey, tears forming again. One fell down her cheek and Akito kissed it off. Akito took her hands and put them on his chest, taking off his yukata..

Then they both laid on the floor, naked and holding each other closely, their lips caught together. "Follow me." Akito ordered, pulling away from Tohru. She followed, blushing madly. He led her to a bed, and pushed her down on it, climbing on top of her. He pushed her legs open, and aligned himself with her wet opening. He pushed in her roughly, receiving a pain-filled gasp followed by a pleasured moan as he slowly started to pull out. He pushed back in, and repeated, going faster and faster. Tohru responded with moans, and Akito even let himself let out a pleasured sound. He could feel her walls hugging his shaft, and pulled her up so she was sitting in his lap. She leaned against him, kissing his neck and softly moaning into his ear. He came in her, filling her with warmth, and pulled out.

Tohru gave a loud moan, and got off of him, and kneeled on the floor while he sat on the edge of the bed. She took his wet erection in her mouth, curling her little tongue around the tip. He gasped and shuddered, and she started bobbing her head. He moved his hips in motion with her head, and she rubbed his sacs. He groaned and came again in her mouth, and she drank it heartily. He pulled her up and the two collasped on the bed together, both panting and slipping into an exhausted sleep. Akito took Tohru's chin in his hand and kissed her before whispering, "I have AIDS."


End file.
